monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: Event Quests
=Localized DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 1★ DLC 2★ DLC 3★ . *The Yian Kut-Ku in this quest is always a Gold Crown Small size. |Description = "Adventure Lovers, we have a report from Ms. Setzekorn! She's discovered the fabled Poogie Kingdom! However, a nefarious Yian Kut-Ku is running rampant, and she needs your help!" -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , , and . |Description = "Dah'ren Mohran's dropped anchor in the Great Desert! The Argosy and our cargo are doomed if ye don't hunt the beastie. Do it and win a dandy ticket I acquired just the other day!" -Argosy Captain }} , , and the Blue Star Armor Set (Blademaster/Gunner). |Description = "What's the hottest ticket in all of USJ? The Rathalos Flying Circus, of course! You pay for the whole seat, but you'll only need the edge! Act now and see two Rathalos for the price of one!" -Girl in the Golden Armor }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ . *The Tetsucabra in this quest is always a Gold Crown Small size. |Description = "A report has just come in from Ms. Spectre! She's discovered an ancient artifact... and a very, very moody Tetsucabra! Drive away the beast so she can return in one piece!" -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , the Shadow Shades, the Hunter's Camo Suit, the Hunter's Camo Jacket, F Fan Megaphone, F Fan Megaphone G, the F Fan Palico Armor, and the F Fan G Palico Armor. |Description = "Today in the Arena, it's red, white, and you! Humdrum hunters don't stand a chance against this dual-colored duo. Win and get a ticket for a special Fan Club megaphone!" -Fan Club Pep Squad }} DLC 5★ , F Star World, F Star World S, the F Star Palico Armor and the F Star S Palico Armor. |Description = "Here's a USJ favorite that's both high-tech and high risk: Zamtrios, now in 3D! You'll swear you can reach out and touch its frozen, razor-sharp fangs (but we don't recommend it). -Girl in the Golden Armor }} DLC 6★ and the Uniqlo Armor Set (Blademaster/Gunner). |Description = Eureka! I've developed the perfect balance of form and function in one piece of equipment! Every hunter will want one! If only I had the materials to make it... Can you help me out?" -Daring Designer }} DLC 7★ , , , and . |Description = "Hey! Listen! Ingle Isle is feeling the heat of a huge monster, and only you can extinguish the beast's fiery rage! Persevere and earn the armor of the legendary hero! Come with me, quickly!" -Hero-Leading Fairy }} G-Rank Quests (G1-3★) G1★ G2★ , F Magical Baton, and F Magical Palico Armor. *Currently only available from visiting Universal Studios Japan. |Description = "The latest USJ offering is the dangerously entertaining Tigrex Rush Crush! Feel the rush, feel the roar! You too can experience thrills like nothing before! -Boy in the Silver Armor }} . |Description = "Something is plotting to steal the galaxy's most powerful weapon! Scanning... That beak, that ominous purple skin... No way, is it him?! Hunter! Hurry to the Arena before it's too late!" -Message from HQ }} . |Description = "Hunter, help us out! A Tigerstripe Zamtrios and a Congalala have us trapped. Serves us right for drumming on their tummies. Save us and we'll give you a special present!" -Don & Katsu }} . |Description = "Can you hear me...? A force bent on polluting this land with darkness has awoken. Stand tall against this avatar of darkness, and grant this great land eternal refuge." -Goddess's Will }} G3★ Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. }} Code 16010 Of Masks & Monsters Inmitable Instructor , , and . |Description = "Bwa, ha, ha, ha! Time to get back in the game! We need to hunt 10 Desert Seltas if we want to get our hands on that zenny. Now, you go hunt while I develop a business strategy." -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} , , and . |Description = "If it's zenny you want, it's Rathian tail you must hunt! Bwa, ha ha ha! But don't slice up the tail -- use Rarity 1 weapons. Oh, and you know how to use a boomerang, right?" -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} , , and . |Description = "It's time to sail the sands and slay a Dah'ren Mohran! Bwa, ha ha ha! I hear the back has ore worth a lot of zenny. Find it, and it's yours -- a worthy trophy for a worthy hunter. Bwa, ha ha ha!" -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} =Japanese DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 1★ DLC 2★ , , , and . }} and . }} DLC 3★ , , and the Blue Star Armor set. }} , , and the Pirate J Felyne Equipment set. }} , , and . }} , , and . }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ , , and . }} and the Detective Cat Palico Equipment set. }} and the Cosplay Grandpa Danger Palico Equipment set. *The Konchu in the quest are always King Size. *Quest must be done without any armor equipped. }} DLC 5★ and the Legend J Felyne Comrade Equipment sets. *The Gravios in this quest is always Tiny Size. }} , , and . *The Lagombi in this quest is always King Size. }} . }} and . }} DLC 6★ DLC 7★ and the Legend J Armor set. *The Teostra in this quest is always King Size. }} and the Zodiac Armor set. *The Kushala Daora in this quest is always King Size. }} , , , and . }} Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , and }} Code 16010 Discovery! "Super" Ultimate Mask! Inmitable Instructor